vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Haus de Hexe
The entryway is Haus de Hexe One, so the other three areas are Two, Three, and Four. Bringing all three triangles to the floor design in the entryway dissolves the triangle across the door at the top of the stairs. It turns translucent and melts away as if ice. Etrius waits within. Etrius is able to complete a conjuration ritual that Ardan had begun much earlier, even after Ardan's death. Etrius dies soon after, but the damage is done. There is no special order required to enter the three areas. You can use the swirling cones of white dot spirals to teleport back to the entrance (Haus de Hexe 1), even if enemies are in the area. Tomes: * Blood Magic? - Just before the last room, guarded by a Tremere Lord * Blood Rituals - Tremere Laboratory (Haus de Hexe 3) Serena obtains Hands of Destruction skill after Etrius is defeated Gargoyle Lair Left as seen from the front gate. Red triangle - Haus de Hexe 2 * Gargoyles * Tremere Neonate * Virstania with her immaculately central European accent is interrupted while casting a ritual, and has a brand new nickname for the group: "Costermongers". She will probably open with Flame Ring Tremere Laboratory Straight ahead and up the stairs from the front gate. Blue triangle - Haus de Hexe 3 * Tremere Neonate, Apprentice, Regent, Lord x1 in the Tome room and x2 in the triangle/teleport room * Hopper, both summoned and in place Tremere Library Right as seen from the front gate. Green triangle - Haus de Hexe 4 Etrius Although Etrius survives the Dark Ages, he does not survive the legacy of the Tremere's most early beginnings, as Saulot's soul, lingering and lurking in his body, eventually assumed complete control of Etrius. :''"Curse thee, boy. I have suffered the loss of precious magic in my world. I have suffered the willing loss of my soul to retain some spark of enchantment in a world turned to dross. I have suffered the maddening serenity of the dying Salout. But I will not suffer indignity at the hands of a fledgling Brujah and his rag-tag brigade. Hear me, Promethian! Thy precious Anezka is not here. The October caravan from that idiot Orsi never reached the Haus de Hexe. The hated Tzimisce laid a trap near Prague. They took the caravan and all therein. The Tzimisce are the real foe in this world. Even as thou waste my time, the fiends plot to burn the world down around us all! Now go. And disturb me no further!" Only the Journal of Etrius is required; Etrius will give his speech, and then the player may simply leave. Killing Etrius is not required. He gives 1000 XP; tied for fourth most XP with four other enemies, including Vukodlak's first form. Creatures Gallery Haus de Hexe gate.png|Magical wards, or perhaps some other component of a magical security system, at the entrances HdH Greeting.png|Tremere in the Dark Ages like to mix the business of entrails with the pleasure of entrails]] Category:Locations Category:Tremere Category:Dark Ages Category:Vienna